Poisoned
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Artemis is poisoned during her brother's punishment and slips into a coma. Everyone frantically tries to find a cure for her. What will happen when Apollo finds out? Will he be able to save his twin sister?...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Artemis is poisoned during her brother's punishment and slips into a coma. Everyone frantically tries to find a cure for her. What will happen when Apollo finds out? Will he be able to save his twin sister?...

* * *

Trials of Apollo

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Artemis couldn't believe her father had forbidden her from watching over Apollo anymore. His was her TWIN. And she wanted to make sure he came out of this quest _alive_. But did her father understand that? NO he didn't. Oh how she wanted to shoot him full of arrows.

She knew her mood was effecting Olympus. She knew she was short tempered and snapping at everyone but wouldn't you be if your _other half _was in constant danger? And that you made the mistake of not telling your own _twin brother _that you loved him and missed him when he said it too you after weeks of not seeing each other?

This was pure _torture _to her. She just wanted her brother back safe and unharmed. Well she didn't think unharmed would happen. As look at how many injuries he had already had! A couple nearly killed him, including turning him into a zombie if she hadn't healed him when she did and that was luck! She still couldn't believe Apollo had called to _her _in that ritual. But she was glad for it. After all it was not like any of the others would have healed him.

Artemis sighs this whole thing was exhausting. She had been feeling sick and tired for days now. She just hoped it was stress getting to her.

She walks to the Council room in a daze where Zeus was having another meeting. She sits on her throne but she couldn't concentrate. Pain was starting to shoot through her. She didn't think Gods could get headaches. Maybe she was wrong. She would have to ask Apollo. She suddenly felt dizzy where was Apollo again?

She hears voices calling her name. But she could barely focus.

"Artemis?!" voices called through her haze

She felt a hand in her shoulder she saw the worried eyes of Athena looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Athena asks

"Apollo where is Apollo?" Artemis mutters confused

Athena and the other gods look alarmed at her question.

"Artemis, you do know Apollo is on a quest mortal don't you?" Athena asks carefully hiding her alarm

Artemis looks at her confused. Her head and chest felt like it was on fire. Her fingers were tingling.

"Artemis?" a voice asks her again

"Artemis how are you feeling ok?" a voice asks

"What is wrong daughter?" a voice asks

"Your scaring us niece", a voice says softly

"Talk to us Artemis!" a voice says

She could no longer tell who was asking the questions. But she did know something,

"Apollo. I need Apollo. I need my big brother. My protector. My other half", she chokes out before darkness and pain took her...

* * *

The Council was talking about how Apollo's quest was doing when some started noticing Artemis wasn't talking.

"Artemis what do you think?" Athena asks her half-sister

But Artemis doesn't answer.

"Artemis are you even listening?" Zeus demands

But still Artemis doesn't reply.

"Sister Artemis?" Athena asks

"Artemis?" Hestia asks concerned

"Artemis?" Hermes asks worriedly

"Thinking about a boy Artemis?" Aphrodite asks was alarmed when Artemis didn't respond, "Artemis?"

"Artemis, niece are you alright?" Poseidon asks

"Artemis?" Zeus asks some concern beginning to show

Athena gets up and goes over to her sister, with Hermes slighting behind her.

"Are you alright?" Athena asks

"Apollo where is Apollo?" Artemis mutters

Artemis's eyes were unfocused. The Councils eyes widen in alarm at her words. Why was she saying that? She knew Apollo wasn't here.

"Artemis, you do know Apollo is on a quest mortal don't you?" Athena asks with concern

They were scared more by Artemis's confused look. As her eyes were losing more focus.

"Artemis?" Hera asks softly

"Artemis how are you feeling ok?" Hermes asks worriedly as he promised Apollo he would look out for her

"What is wrong daughter?" Zeus asks now showing great concern

"Your scaring us niece", Hestia says softly but looking quite alarmed

"Talk to us Artemis!" Athena exclaims

Artemis looks at them. They could see that she was barely with them. Her face was flushed and eyes unfocused and clouded.

"Apollo. I need Apollo. I need my big brother. My protector. My other half", Artemis gasps

Before they could say anything Artemis's eyes roll back and she starts falling out of her throne. It was only Athena and Hermes that stopped her from hitting the floor.

"Get help! She is burning up", Athena cries out as she feels Artemis's forehead

"Someone get Asclepius and the other healing deity's to the infirmary!" Zeus yells

"Hermes carry her to the infirmary your the quickest", Hestia orders

Hermes scoops the unconscious Moon Goddess up and he rushes her out of the Throne Room. He was at the infirmary in minutes and lays the Moon Goddess down as Asclepius and other healing deity's flash in.

"Out! We need to assess her", Asclepius orders

Before Hermes could get up Artemis starts to shake violently.

"She is having a seizure!" Hygieia says

"What can I do?" Hermes asks feeling useless

"Get out!" They all shout

Hermes goes out reluctantly. He sees everyone else but off course Apollo, waiting outside.

"How is she?" Hestia asks

"They kicked me out. She had a seizure", Hermes tells them with _real_ fear and terror in his eyes

"A seizure?" Athena asks confused

"Yes", Hermes confirms

"But Gods should not be able to have seizures", Athena mutters

They didn't know how long they waited outside the infirmary room. Athena was pacing trying to figure out what was happening, trying to analyses the situation. Aphrodite was nervously playing with her hair. Ares beside her was glaring at everyone. Dionysus was nervously looking at a wine catalogue. Hephaestus was tinkering with some parts looking at the door often. Hades was standing in a dark corner watching what was happening. Demeter was looking upset in her seat. Poseidon had a hand on his nephew Hermes shoulder trying to support the upset god and calm him down. Hestia, Hera where trying to calm a pacing Zeus down and assure him everything would be alright.

As time passed more people had turned up. Persephone was now at Hades side. Amphitrite was at Poseidon's. Demeter's husband was at her side. Ariadne was at Dionysus's side. Even Hecate and Bellona were there looking concerned.

Suddenly the doors open to a tired and upset looking Asclepius.

"How is she?" Athena asks as everyone stands up

"Not good", Asclepius replies

"What happen Grandson?" Zeus growls

"She Was unfocused, confused and barely responsive before she collapsed you said", Asclepius says hesitantly

"Yes", everyone says

Hestia was nervously she could feel Asclepius's Hope wasn't strong. Artemis must be _really _bad for him to have so _little _hope.

"Well now she is having seizures. And has a very high temperature", Asclepius tells them

"How high?" Hestia

"108", Asclepius replies

There were gasps around the room. That kind of temperature would kill a mortal.

"What else? Your hiding something", Hades says quietly

"She has fallen into a coma. And isn't responding. Her breathing is shallow, her lungs sound congested and we had to put her on oxygen to help her breath. We have put her on fluids as she is dehydrated. She is also having nose bleeds", Asclepius tells them

They were all shocked by Artemis's condition.

"Your healing her?" Hermes demands

"Nectar and Ambrosia are not working enough. We have her on a drip of nectar but it is not working enough for our liking", Asclepius tells them

"What do you think caused this?" Poseidon asks

"We think she was poisoned", Asclepius says

Thunder booms and lightning flashes around Olympus. Earth shakes. The seas start to get rough. Shadows start flash and twist.

"Who did it?" Zeus snarls

"We don't know. And without knowing the poison we can't cure her", Asclepius says nervously

"Why can't you identify it?" Hera asks

"We haven't seen it before my Queen", Asclepius replies

"What is her prognosis? Without finding out the poison or a cure?" Athena asks

Asclepius looks grim.

"My prognosis is she will continue to deteriorate. Till she...", Asclepius hesitant's

"Till she what?" Hermes asks nervously dreading the answer

"Till she fades"

With that said several of the gods lose control off their domains...

* * *

_On earth..._

* * *

Apollo didn't know why he was feeling uneasy. But he was. He was at Camp Half-Blood with Meg trying to figure out Nero's last move. When suddenly the weather changed. Thunder crashed loud in the sky, Lightning lit up the dark storm clouds forming.

The earth began to shake and tremble.

The water at the edge of Camp became rough and dangerous.

The plants began to wilt like it was winter.

The shadows started to jump, flash and twist.

The hearth in middle of camp died down from its usual bright glow.

A storm had struck camp as winds turn violent.

"Dear gods", Chiron breaths seeing the devastation that was happening around them.

Everyone was looked shocked as they ran to safety.

"What has made the gods lose control?" Annabeth breaths

"Nothing good", Percy says grimly over the thunder

Apollo looks at what was happening. He felt uneasy all day. Was this connected to his feeling?

But everyone had two thoughts.

What was happening on Olympus?  
Who did they lose?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:) **

* * *

**Artemis/Apollo Stories**

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson) (Apollo/Artemis)

Blessing of the Moon: Prologue (Percy Jackson) (New)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

My Rock, My Saviour: Part One (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing is What It Appears: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Poisoned: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

_Few Days Later…_

* * *

_Olympus…_

* * *

Athena was searching her library frantically with surprisingly Persephone was scoring the Underworld Library, and Amphitrite was searching the Sea Library looking for what poison could be effecting Artemis. Even Panacea and Aceso couldn't help her. They too were looking through all books, tombs, journals and scrolls trying to find something, anything to help Artemis.

But so far they hadn't come up with anything. And Artemis was getting worse. She was on a ventilator now as she couldn't breath on her own. Her lungs were filled with ichor so she had a tube in draining it. Her temperature was now 110 which would have no doubt killed a human. It was likely according to Asclepius to do Artemis damage if she _ever_ woke up or even survived this. She had lots of IVs and tubes in her.

And nobody could figure out what the poison was. Athena knew they were running out of time unless they could get Artemis more strength.

ALL of Olympus knew of the Moon Goddesses plight. And everyone was praying she would survive. Zeus had closed Olympus so the news wouldn't get out for now.

But the whole Council knew they couldn't keep in a secret as the Moon was dull and _lifeless_ at night.

Ares and Hermes were in charge of trying to find out WHO poisoned Artemis. Bellona was in charge of security for Artemis's room.

A meeting was now being held in a room near Artemis's Intensive Care Room. All the Gods looked grim.

"Have we found anything?" Zeus asks, he looked tired too.

He too had been looking in Ancient Scrolls for an _idea_ of the type of poison.

"Nothing yet", Athena reports

"We are scoring the Atlantis Library but we can't find a poison that fits the description", Poseidon says looking wearily.

"I am doing the same in the Underworld Library but so far nothing", Persephone reports

"I am going through the dead. Asking some of the older residents in Elysium for their opinion. But so far nothing. I even have Thanatos and my daughters helping!" Hades reports

"I have tried getting into her mind, Asclepius wanted to see if Artemis herself could help us, and I can't", Dionysus reports, he actually looked sad.

"What news of her condition?" Zeus asks Asclepius

"It is bad. It hasn't improved any. She is getting weaker and weaker. I think the only way to by time is…", Asclepius hesitates

"What?" everyone asks

"Is to bring the person she loves most in the world to her side", Asclepius tells everyone

No one had any doubt of who he meant. Would Zeus do it? Would he bring the Sun God back to his dying sister in order to save her life?  
Would he allow the siblings, the twins, to be together before Artemis dies if they can't find the poison and a cure? Would he allow Artemis to maybe feel the comfort of her twins presence? Would he give Artemis a chance in bringing her twin to her side?...

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood…_

* * *

Camp had been ravaged by the storm that hit days ago. None knew why the Gods lost control as they couldn't be contacted. They were not picking up the rumble of some of the damaged buildings.

Apollo couldn't help but feel dread. He didn't know why he was feeling it. But sometimes he felt terror and pain that wasn't his.

He had heard words several days ago but couldn't tell who they were from. He remembers the five words: _'Sun, save me. I'm scared'_. He just couldn't put it together.

He was helping cleaning up around Demeter's cabin. When flashes of light erupt in the middle of the camp.

Everyone was surprised to see the whole Olympian Council minus Artemis in the middle of the Camp. ALL of them looking sad, grief and pain. They also looked VERY tired.

"My Lords and Ladies why are you here?" Chiron asks as a crowd gathers

"Apollo step forward!" Zeus calls, something in his voice made Apollo feel more dread.  
"Yes Father?" Apollo asks nervously

He saw the Council was looking at him with sympathy.

"We are willing to give you back your Godhood and stop your punishment this very minute", Zeus tells him

Causing everyone to gasp. What was so bad that _Zeus_ was rescinding Apollo's punishment?

"What is wrong?" Apollo asks them, "Where is Artemis?"  
"Artemis is why we are here and giving you your Godhood back so she can stand a chance", Zeus tells him, with unusual gentleness.

"What happened? Is this why I'm dread?" Apollo asks quickly

"Father lets take Apollo, Chiron, Meg and the Councillors, as well as the children of Apollo, to the Big House", Athena suggests

"Agreed", Zeus replies

The mentioned people go into the big house. Once everyone was in Apollo starts.  
"What is going on? Where is Artemis? What is wrong?...", Apollo says starting to panic

Meg puts a hand on Apollo's shoulder to comfort him.

"Apollo there isn't anyway to say this gentle. But Artemis has been poisoned", Athena tells him gentle  
"What?" Apollo asks

How could Artemis be poisoned?

"Poisoned?" Annabeth asks

"Yes a _deadly _poison", Athena replies

"Have you given her the antidote?" Apollo asks

"Apollo we can't _find_ what the poison is let alone an antidote. Panacea and Aceso can't even _make_ an antidote that will work at the moment. Asclepius, Hygieia, Epione, Iaso, and Aigle are working FULL time trying to help Artemis", Athena tells him softly

That sent a chill down Apollo's spine. They weren't saying what he thought were they?  
"I am searching my library. Zeus is scoring the Ancient Scrolls. Hades is talking to the Ancient Dead for answers. Persephone is scoring the Underworld library. Amphitrite and Poseidon are scoring the Seas library's we are ALL looking for a cure. But we _can't_ find one. Dionysus can't even reach into her mind for answers", Athena informs him

"What are her symptoms?" Apollo asks

"That you will need Asclepius needs to tell you", Hermes tells his brother sadly

"But Apollo, she is…dying", Athena chokes out causing gasps from the table

Apollo felt like he couldn't breath. His sister. His twin was dying. He remember the words of a few days ago: _'Sun, Save me. I'm scared'_. It had been his sister reaching out to him! How could he be so blind? Those emotions he was feeling were Artemis's too! He now knew she was terrified, scared, in pain and so much more. He needed to get to her. NOW!

"I need to get to her now!" Apollo declares

"We are prepared to give you back your Godhood immediately. We believe you can give Artemis a fighting chance", Poseidon says

"I will not lose a daughter. So do you accept?" Zeus asks Apollo showing everyone just how scared for Artemis he was.  
"Yes!" Apollo says

The Gods turn on Apollo circling him. Chanting in the Ancient Language. Apollo felt the power rush back into his veins. He feels his blood turn into ichor. He felt the power of his domains back in his reach.

"I must go", Apollo gasps out dizzy but determined.

"I will take you", Hestia says

"We will help!" Will declares

Annabeth also voices her agreement with the rest of the Apollo cabin.

"So be it", Zeus says gravely

Hestia holds Apollo's shoulder before flashing them too the Infirmary. Apollo was disoriented for a minute before he recognises the Intensive Care Wing. He sees Bellona at a door.

Apollo goes to rush in but Hestia grabs him.  
"Apollo it is bad. When you see her…it will be a shock. She is not breathing on her own. She is on a ventilator and unconscious", Hestia tells him

Apollo barely registers her words as he makes his way to the room that held his twin. Bellona steps aside for him.  
"I'm sorry", she whispers bowing her head

Apollo walks in and nearly falls to his nears seeing his beloved twin. She was on a ventilator like Hestia said. She had multiple IV's coming out off her. A tube was draining fluid from her lungs. She looked dead. The heart monitor was showing Artemis's struggling heart. He could see her shaking a little.

"I am so, so sorry Dad", Asclepius says softly

Apollo didn't even realise he was in the room.  
"What are her symptoms?" Apollo chokes out

"She collapsed in the middle of a Council meeting. She was reported acting confused and asking for you and not knowing where you were. When she got here she went into a seizure. That basically hasn't stopped as you can see. She had nose bleeds. Her lungs were filling with blood. Dionysus can't reach her mind. She has a Temp now of 110", Asclepius tells him  
Apollo whimpers at all that. He didn't know what a 110 degree temperature would do to a God as it has never happened before.

"Treatment?" Apollo whispers hoarsely.

"She stopped breathing on her own so she is on a ventilator. She is in a coma as you can tell. We are giving her continuous IV's if fluids, Ambrosia and nectar as well as ichor drip. We inserted a chest tube to drain the fluid from her lungs. She is on pain killers and sedatives. As well as anti-seizure medication. But the seizures haven't stopped they are just not big anymore. We are trying also any antidote to any poison we have with no results", Asclepius informs him

"I need to be alone with her", Apollo states not taking his eyes of his sister

"Dad…", Asclepius starts unsure.  
"She is MY twin. Leave me alone with her. She needs me", Apollo tells/orders him

"Very well. I'll be back in 1 to 2 hours. Just yell if there is any trouble", Asclepius says giving in

Asclepius quietly leaves the room. Wondering if this would be the last time he saw his Aunt 'Alive'.

Apollo slowly approaches his sister tears starting to fall.

"Arty", he whispers brokenly

He approaches her and gently touches her forehead wincing at the heat radiating from it. He lets his healing powers go and he felt all the damage the poison was doing. If Artemis survived this it would take her _months_ to recover even with his healing and constant nectar and ambrosia.

"Arty you can't go", Apollo whispers to her stroking her cheek

The only sound was the heart monitor and the breathing machine.  
"I am here now Arty. My Moonlet. I am NOT leaving you I swear on the River Styx. You don't need to be afraid I'm here and I'll do EVERYTHING I can to save you. I swear on the River Styx", Apollo whispers to her softly

Still no response.

"Whoever did this Moonlet I will murder them. They won't get away with it. I vow on the River Styx", Apollo whispers making another promise.

Apollo tries stroking the mental connection they had once had. Trying to get into her mind to see if he could find some answers and maybe, just maybe ease the terror and pain she must be in.

"_Arty I'm here. Your Sun is here Moonlet. I Won't EVER leave you again. I swear on the River Styx", Apollo thinks to her_

He continues making promises through the connection and out loud. Just hoping he was helping as he gave her his strength and healing energy. He kisses her forehead as tears fall from his eyes.

Suddenly he hears two faint words in his head that was full of fear, confusion, terror and pain. It was so faint and weak he nearly didn't hear it.

"_Big...Brother...?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

* * *

Artemis/Apollo Stories

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson)

Blessing of the Moon: (Percy Jackson)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Comfort From A Sister: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Moon Lioness: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

My Rock, My Saviour: (Trials of Apollo)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing Is What It Appears: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned: (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned (Apollo's Version): (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Sun Protector, Little Moon: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)


End file.
